ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Adventures of Lolo The Penguin (2017 film)
The Adventures of Lolo The Penguin is a 2017 Russian-Japanese-American traditionally animated film based on the 1986 3 part film of the same name, directed by Shinji Aoyama, produced by Nikolay Lebedev, and Sergey Melkumov, and starring Jacob Tremblay, Alyson Court, and Hayden Rolence, it is produced by Melnitsa Animation Studio Madhouse Village Roadshow Pictures and RatPac Entertainment and is distributed by Warner Bros Pictures in the USA, Mosfilm in Russia, and Toho in Japan, the film is narrated by Morgan Freeman Plot COMING SOON Cast * Jacob Tremblay as Lolo * Alyson Court as Pepe * Hayden Rolence as Mak * Katie Lowes as Lala * T.J. Miller as Toto * Danny Devito as Pigo * Nicole Kidman as Nini * Jordin Sparks as Pepe's mother * Neil Patrick Harris as The Scientist * Daryl Sabara as Don * Steven Tyler as Saint Bernard * Gavin Maclver Wright, Lana Carillo, Jake Goldberg, Jordon Coleman, and E.G Daily as secondary baby penguins * Taye Diggs, Hugh Jackman, Neil Crone, and Kevin Frank as The Poachers * Neil Crone, Hugh Jackman, Jan Rabson, Tyler Weed, and James Arnold Taylor as secondary Penguins * Morgan Freeman as The Narrator Production In 2005, Madhouse and Melnista Animation announced they had plans to remake The Adventures of Lolo The Penguin, initially, the film was going to be 3 part TV movie, like the original, but later on it was changed to a feature length theatrical film, the film was still in planning until 2010 when Madhouse struck a deal with Village Roadshow Pictures to produce the movie. When the film was put on sale for US release, the initial plan was to use the names from the US version of the original film, but Aoyama denied this since the original names suited the characters a lot better, after several sales during the time of 2013-2015, the movie was picked up for distribution by Warner Bros Pictures, as they felt it'd be interesting to have another penguin film that wasn't Happy Feet. The film's script was completed in June 2014, and the film entered pre-production, production began in mid 2016, the film was completed in Feburary 2017 Rating The film was rated PG-13 in the USA for Violence, Intense Action, and scary scenes Release The film was released on March 3rd in Russia, and April 7th in Japan, in America, the film was going to be released on June 12th, 2017 but was pushed to September 1st to give more dubbing time Home Media The film was released on DVD in Russia and Japan on July 15th, 2017. The film was released on DVD in the United States on January 9th, 2018. Logo Variants USA: * Warner Bros. Pictures: The logo is the same as it was on Dreamcatcher, but it has the TimeWarner byline * Village Roadshow Pictures: Same as the variant on Dreamcatcher, but it is the revamped version Critical Repsonse The Adventures of Lolo the Penguin received mixed to positive reviews from critics, while some critics praised it's direction, animation, and cast, some thought it was too intense for a penguin film, Rotten Tomatoes gives this film a 63% based on 105 reviews. The site's critical consensus says "Has an interesting story, and has those darker tones that not many penguin films have, a very interesting penguin film indeed". One reviewer on Rotten Tomatoes gave the film 3 stars out of 5 saying "Not as good as Happy Feet, but it could've been worse" Box Office The film was released alongside Fallen and Get Big and grossed $876,986,89 Million with a budget of $50 Million Prequel In Mid-2017, Village Roadshow Pictures announced a prequel to Lolo the Penguin centered around Toto was to be made, on August 19th, 2017, it was announced that Shinji Aoyama would return to direct the film and that the title would be named "Lolo the Penguin: The Story of Toto".Category:Films directed by Robert Zemeckis Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Japanese-American Category:Japanese films Category:RatPac-Dune Entertainment films Category:PG-13 Category:PG-13 Rated films Category:Rated PG-13 movies Category:PG-13 Films Category:Animated Films Category:Traditional animated Category:Toho Category:Toho animated films Category:Madhouse Category:Remakes Category:Films remakes Category:Animated Remakes